


Raindrops

by Knight_Breath



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Breath
Summary: Anna and Kat are not enjoying Jane's party
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kat are not enjoying Jane's party

Anne of Cleves, or Anna as she preferred, was not a jealous person. She wasn't. Really, green just wasn't her color. Of course, she didn't mind that her crush was talking to that stupid boy, not for a second. Why would she? It's not as if he had a chance with her. Cathy liked girls... right? She probably didn't even notice the goo-goo eyes the boy gave her. Anna couldn't blame him for that, she had been on the receiving end of one of Cathy's more passionate rants more than once.

Anna frowned as a throat was cleared right next to her, it was quickly wiped off when she noticed it was one of her roommates. Kat smiled lightly and offered Anna a cup, she looked dead tired, "Having fun?"

The slightly shorter girl happily took it and gulped half the cup in a single go, "Not really. Is this Gatorade?"

"Yeah, Jane refused to give me anything stronger, even when I said it was for you," Kat smiled lightly, sipping her own cup. She joined the German in leaning against the wall, "I don't understand why Anne dragged us out and disappeared, I'm not really having the best time either." She followed Anna's gaze and frowned, "Oh man..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Kat sighed and looked away, speaking into her cup, "Just Jane's stupid brother."

Anna blinked, trying to decipher the taller woman's emotions before giving up, "You wanna get out of here?" She dumped the Gatorade into one of Jane's plants and crushing the cup.

"That would be nice."

Anna put an arm around her friend's waist and led her away, "Let's get something better than Gatorade, Anne can find her own damn way home."

"Shouldn't we at least tell her we're leaving?" Kitty frowned.

"She'll figure it out," Anna rolled her eyes, feeling Kitty's arm fall around her shoulder, "Let's grab some beer and get trashed."

"Yessss," Kitty sighed, "This week has been trash, I wanna celebrate being done with my tests for the next few weeks!"

Anna laughed, "Katze, you're driving." She handed her keys over as they left, not noticing the eyes on their backs.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Boleyn doesn't wake up in her own bed

Anna groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness. Why did she leave her blinds open if she knew she was going to be hungover? She was half-convinced her drunk self did this just to spite her. Then it hit her... her sheets were not this soft. This wasn't her bed. And she was naked. A cursory sniff told her that this definitely _wasn't_ a boy's room, it smelled too clean... well aside from the smell of her nighttime activities.

Her eyes snapped open when a very feminine frame suddenly rolled over and covered her own. Her blood ran cold when she realized just who was now cuddling her. Flawless caramel skin, soft-looking tussled curls, a face so soft it would make angels weep... Catalina Aragon was nuzzling her neck with a hand possessively grabbing her bottom.

There was... She went to Jane's house party, she had dragged Anna and Kitty along. She wanted Kat to socialize and she had hoped Anna would finally make a move on Cathy. By the time she had wrangled them to Jane, Catalina, and Cathy's place, the party was in full swing so she disappeared to find Jane. She talked to Jane and Miss Perfect Aragon for a bit and then... Cathy told her Anna and Kat left... it was probably Cathy. Then what? She couldn't remember...

She carefully extracted herself and moved to start grabbing her clothes. She could just...leave, never think about this again. Yeah, that was a great plan. She would get dressed and sneak out and never talk about this. No one needed to know. That plan went out the window when she tripped into Aragon's dresser hard while trying to pull her shirt on.

"Huh?" Catalina sat up, rubbing her eyes and Anne froze. They locked eyes and Anne started dressing faster, "Bo-loser? What are you doing in my room?"

"Leaving," Anne buttoned her skirt, looking around for her underwear, "This doesn't have to be like... a thing."

Catalina looked at her for a second, before looking down and realizing she was only wearing a bedsheet, "...Oh."

"Yeah oh," Anne snorted, finding what she was looking for hanging off of her sort of but not really friend's doorknob, "Sorry for waking you."

"Wait," Catalina stopped the shorter girl from leaving. She hugged the sheet to her chest when Anne didn't turn back around, "Don't..."

"I won't say a word," Anne nodded, leaving quickly. She ignored a surprised wave from Cathy (who was trying to clean the house) as she made her way out the front door and immediately realized, she had no ride. She'd need to take the bus.

\--

Anne pounded on her door, "You assholes, open up!" She was pissed. She had missed the bus and it was either wait for the next one in an hour or walk to her shared apartment. Because she had left her keys (because she went with Anna) she had to get someone to let her in. She pounded on her door for maybe 4 minutes before a very ruffled looking Jane opened the door. She looked up at her younger cousin in confusion.

"Please don't do that again, the neighbors already hate you," Jane mumbled, letting her in before closing and locking the door. She lead Anne to the living room where Anna was hugging an empty vodka bottle and Kat was laying across the shorter girl with a tequila bottle firmly in hand.

"What the hell happened to them?" Anne asked, scratching the back of her head, "Why are you here?"

"You asked me to come and check on them two hours after they left," Jane yawned, "They were pretty drunk by then."

Anne frowned, thinking, "I did?" She tried to remember but nothing was coming to her.

Jane sighed, "I need to get home, the house isn't going to clean itself you know."

"Stay safe," Anne nodded and sat on the couch, rubbing her head. Jane just shrugged and left without another word. Not surprising, the blonde wasn't a morning person. After a moment Anne shook her head and went to make breakfast.


	3. Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy cleans up the house. Her roommate isn't much help

Cathy shook her head as Boleyn left without so much as a bye. It wasn't surprising after all Anne had probably slept in Jane's bed which was fun for no one but Jane, that thing was hard as a brick. She just got back to throwing away cups, bottles, and paper plates. There were literally garbage cans right next to the trash sometimes, she hated when Jane and Lina through parties. The house always ended up like this. She looked up to see a barely dressed Lina rushing down the stairs, "Where's the fire?"

"Where'd she go?" Lina looked around.

"Who?"

"Anne," Lina moved to look in the kitchen.

"She just left," Cathy said in confusion.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Catalina looked outside but Boleyn was long gone. The oldest of the house groaned and flopped onto the couch, sending empty cups flying.

Cathy sighed and went to pick them up, "What happened?"

"I think we slept together," Lina whispered harshly, making her friend stumble, "I mean when I woke up earlier, she was in my room, getting dressed, and I was naked. What else could it be?"

"That's a good thing, right? Why do you seem so," Cathy frowned, tying off her trashbag and grabbing another from her pocket, "Bluh?"

"She said it didn't need to be a "thing"!" Lina sat up and looked at the English major, "What does that even mean?!"

Cathy sighed, "It means she probably assumes that was a one night stand. What did you say?"

"What did I say?! What did I say," Lina rolled into a ball, "I told her to wait and I was going to ask her not to leave but I couldn't get it out because I'm a stupid bi mess who can't do anything right and because I only got out "Don't," she thought I was asking her not to tell anybody!"

"Disaster Bi," Cathy snorted, still cleaning.

"You don't get it! What if I do finally get the courage to flirt with her and she thinks I just want to have sex!" Lina snapped.

"So, just talk to her," Cathy shrugged.

"Oh, like you talk to your crushes?!" Lina glared, "You're just as bad as me!"

"Yeah, but at least I admit I'm a disaster," Cathy snorted, "Are you going to help me? You have to live here too you know."

"Show me a little sympathy!" Catalina hissed.

"So that's a no?" She had to dodge the throw pillow aimed at her head.

"I need a distraction from my failures!" the older woman huffed, "Let's talk about yours. Did you even try to talk to Howard and Cleves yesterday?" She got no reply, "Seriously? Not even a hi?"

"They clearly didn't want to be there," Cathy frowned, "I didn't want to make it worse."

"You should have talked to them and tried to make it better!"

"And you should have actually asked Anne to stay."

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"I talked to Thomas for a while," Cathy shrugged, "You know how he doesn't like to let people leave conversations."

"What's the deal with that?"

"What deal?"

Lina looked at her idly before rolling her eyes, "Anyways, how long do you think it'll take you to clean up?"

"A while, but it would go faster if I had _help,_ " Cathy pointed out.

"Jane should be home soon," the older woman told her, not moving from her spot.


End file.
